Hauntings and Crushing
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: Ellie Punk is just your average daughter of Hades. With a crush on a Hephaestus boy and her best friend is a dead hair stylist, how could she have a better life? After her brother, Nico, returns all of her dark secrets are discovered. Can she recover?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Well, this is my first fanfiction so, yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any comments or questions message me. Please review!**

**Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters**** I'm not Rick Riordan.**

…

(Ellie's POV)

I slowly took confident strides toward the arena. No one dared approach me and no one dared question me. Sometimes it's good to be a social outcast, if I do say so myself. And look, I do!

The name is Ellie Punk. Original, right? My first name is actually Eleanor and my last name, well, who cares about that?

My age is in the range of 13-68, but if I were you I would pick 13, if you get what I mean. *Hint, hint*

Now I suppose you want to know why I am a social outcast, don't you? Well if you would shut your trap I would tell you. Let's start with a simple greeting. Hello, I am Ellie Punk, daughter of Hades. Now that wasn't so hard was it?

Now you might be thinking, _'Oh, Ellie, you poor thing! I would hate to have the lord of the dead as my father!' _Well I have one thing to say to that: KEEP YOUR DAMN THOUGHTS TO YOUR DAMN SELF.

I'm such a pleasant person.

"Eleanor!" an annoying voice entered my thoughts. I slowly turned around preparing to give the person my best death glare, when I found myself face-to-face with Chiron.

"Oh, hey, Chiron. Nice weather we're having, yes?" I answered sheepishly.

"Perfect weather for your canoe class it is." He said.

I groaned in a very unattractive way. "But I have it with the Apollo cabin! The sun and the dead do not mix!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't that the same excuse you used for Arts and Crafts, Archery, and Guard Duty?" he asked.

"Uh, well, funny story… Hey is that a genie!" I pointed to the imaginary genie in the sky and when he looked away I took off running. Did you notice that foot racing with the nymphs was the only thing I didn't skip?

"Eleanor! Running from your problems won't always work!" he yelled after me then added, "You have guard duty tonight! If you skip that you will have kitchen duty for a month!"

I sighed. It wasn't the worst punishment I've ever had. There was that time that I had to be Dionysus's personal back shaver. Now that, I am scarred for life.

I made it to my secret tree house in less than 5 minutes.

My secret tree house is a, well, tree house that I found in the woods while I was running away from some very angry, very pink Ares campers. (Long story that involves 4 bagels, 3 monster energy drinks, and lots of pink paint.)

I climbed up the brittle rope ladder and pulled myself through the hole in the floor. How to describe the tree house? Well all the walls were spray painted black, a bunch of hot pocket wrappers on the floor, empty hair dye containers, and a beat up old couch I found in the top limbs of a tree. (Another long story that also involves pink Ares campers.)

I sat down on the floor scanning the ground below for any other people. When I saw that no one else was around I called for my best friend, Carl.

Carl is a ghost. Just putting that out there. Carl is an African American, gay, hair stylist who died from choking on an animal cracker. Now that, children, takes skill.

"Carl! Where are you?" I whispered.

"Here, dear." He replied appearing on the couch.

"How's being dead been?" I asked, but I already knew his answer.

"It's fabulous! I can go people watching and no one looks at me like I'm a pedophile!" I laughed at this, "I can also haunt people. Oh and I know who likes who, and I also know who likes you!" That got me listening.

"Do tell." I urged.

"Oh, silly, I can't tell you! Most of the fun is guessing who it is!" Carl exclaimed. If I could smack one ghost he would be the one.

"Then why did you tell me that somebody likes me?" I swear I felt my eye twitch.

"Because, sweetie, you ain't going to get _any _boys looking like you do." Ouch.

"Ouch."

"Hun, the truth hurts." Carl said looking at his nails.

"You didn't have to be so blunt." I answered crossing my arms.

"Do you want the truth or some sugar coated lie?" he asked and I almost snorted. One of my friends in the mortal world said the same thing to me.

"Fine. What's wrong with my appearance?" I asked looking down at my sweat pants and old basketball shirt.

"Well, everything." I scowled at said best friend.

"I do have feelings you know!"

"Well, what music do you like?" Carl asked.

"Anything Punk." I answered automatically.

"And shorts, skirts or jeans?" He continued.

"Skinny jeans." I said, I mean who doesn't like a good pair of highlighter blue skinnies?

"Good. Now change." He ordered. Since when has he gotten so bossy?

I snapped my fingers and the shadows formed around me. Like how some kids can shadow travel I can pull things from the shadows, which is how I usually get dressed in the morning.

I looked down at my new Simple Plan T-shirt and black skinny jeans. I looked outside to see that the sky was dark. Time flies when your best friend criticizes every aspect of you.

"Carl! Why didn't you tell me it was dark?" I screamed at him.

"I get lonely…"

I jumped down from my tree house and managed to twist my ankle.

_I'll just pretend that didn't happen. _I thought to myself and kept running.

By the time I got to the borders at camp I saw Chiron patiently waiting while tapping his hoof.

"'Sup Pony Dude!" I called out barely able to hide the discomfort that was radiating from my left ankle.

"You're late." Chiron said with a stern look.

I was half tempted to say _'Well no shit.' _ But sadly I bit my tongue.

"And?" I drawled instead.

Chiron scowled at me. I officially feel accomplished. It takes a lot to get that pony dude to scowl.

"We're expecting an important camper to return tonight so keep good watch." Chiron warned me and trotted off. I was extremely tempted to play target practice with a stone and Chiron's rump.

I turned and sighed in frustration. Being Hades' kid ain't no picnic.

"Be careful. You might create an army of the undead to erupt from the ground and try to kill everyone at camp. Again." Someone said from behind me.

I spun around with my arm raised, ready to have the shadows shallow this kid up, when I saw who it was.

"Stanley Jett, son of Hephaestus." I drawled. This was the boy I had fancied for four years. Lovely.

"Well, what a warm welcoming from such a warm person." He replied trying to rile me up. I don't know why I fancied Stanley it just kind of happened. I blame Aphrodite.

Stanley was in his usual Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with regular jeans and white Nikes.

"Shut up and keep guard." I ordered and looked out into the dark.

Slowly I sunk down to my butt and sat still watching. After a while Mr. My-Ego-Is-Too-Big-For-My-Head sat down next to me. I must have dozed off because when I woke up to leaves ruffling I found my head on Stanley's shoulder, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sorry." I said a little embarrassed.

He gave me a quick smile, "I didn't mind. It's not everyday I get to spend time with death's most beautiful daughter."

I narrowed my eyes searching for sarcasm but when I didn't find any I returned the smile.

"As heart warming as this moment is can either of you give me a hand?" a deep voice called from the shadows.

I looked up to see a pale boy walking towards us. He seemed to be about 15 with pale skin, dark eyes, and dark hair.

I ran out to grab him but it was too late that I noticed the monster behind him.

It slammed into me and sent me flying against a tree. I weakly lifted my head to see that the monster was none other than the Minotaur. I felt myself getting light headed and sleepy like I do when I don't eat for a couple days.

Stanley had stood in front of me in a fighting stance but I knew he couldn't take the monster. And where was that mystery stranger?

Right as the question popped into my mind a dark sword poke its way through the monster's hairy chest and Mr. Minotaur exploded into dust. Gross.

"Who are you?" I rasped out to the mystery boy as Stanley picked up my limp body.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Right as he said it I fell into unconsciousness.

…

**Well? How did I do? Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Rainbow Emo Elf, A.K.A O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it because I am staining my computer keypad purple and blue with hair dye while writing it!**

**Don't own Percy Jackson. I only own Ellie, Stanley, and Carl.**

…

(Ellie POV)

I woke up to screaming. Not any of your regular screaming but more of the '_I'm going to cut your head off with my freaking lawn gnome,' _kind of screaming.

"I was here first and know her better!" someone yelled.

"Yeah, well, I'm family!" someone else yelled back.

"She likes me better!" Idiot 1 said.

"I'm her brother!" Idiot 2 answered.

"Its your fault that she is even here!" Idiot 1 returned to yelling.

"Do you want to die?" Idiot 2 replied.

"If you don't shut up you both are going to die!" I shouted gaining both of their attention. I saw that it was Nico and Stanley who were annoying me.

"Please tell Nico that you want me to stay." Stanley said.

"Please tell Stanley that you would rather have someone in your family to stay with you than a grease monkey!" Nico told me.

"Hmmmmm…. How about neither?" I replied. The Apollo camper who was tending to my injuries chuckled a bit.

"What?" Stanley exclaimed and looked a bit hurt.

"How about you both go look for my i-Pod and the one who finds it and brings it to me gets to stay." I said and looked at both of them. As soon as it was out of my mouth both of them took off running.

As soon as I was sure they were both gone I took my i-Pod out of my pocket.

"Are you sure that Hermes isn't your father?" the Apollo camper asked. I think his name was Will.

"Nah. I don't got the looks." I replied while turning it on.

"I didn't see you canoeing yesterday." He continued.

"How do you think I got stuck with guard duty last night." I replied with a smirk.

"Is it because you don't like my cabin or is it because you are afraid of boats." He asked facing away from me.

"Where'd you hear that I was afraid of boats?" I asked, my face reddening.

"You talk in your sleep." He answered.

"What else did you hear?" I asked wearily.

"Not much. But your crush on Stanley is cute." Will replied which made me question his sexuality.

"I will kill you if you tell anyone." I warned.

"I don't doubt that." He replied with a smile.

"Hey wait a minute!" I heard someone yell from the door way. I looked over and saw Stanley standing there, "You always have your i-Pod with you!"

I laughed as he put two and two together.

"I'm first! I get to stay!" he yelled out.

I yawned as he sat down. "I'm going to take a nap." I told him and curled into a ball.

Right before I fell asleep I felt Stanley grasp my hand and it sent tingles through my whole being.

(Stanley POV)

When Ellie fell asleep I grabbed her hand hoping she didn't mind. She was so adorable when she was asleep. You could hardly see the emotion pain that she suffered constantly and you couldn't even see the frustration that she usually had seeping through her personality.

"When are you going to tell her?" someone asked sitting down next to me. I looked over and saw Nico.

"Tell her what?" I asked him.

"When are you going to tell Ellie that you are in love with her?" he asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure I can."

**Okay so that is chapter 2. I know its short and I am very ashamed but that's all I could think of… Well I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Until next time,**

**Rainbow Emo Elf, A.K.A, O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Perfect

**(A/N) I have decided to name my chapters after songs. Not exactly a song fic, but the song will reflect the mood of the story. The song lyrics will be in italics, occasionally.**

**Don't own anyone but my characters. I don't own Perfect by Simple Plan.**

…

(Ellie POV)

_Hey, dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me._

I looked at my father through the IM. He seemed to be purposely avoiding eye contact, almost as though he thought I didn't deserve it.

His eyes got a faraway look in them almost as if he was remembering something he missed.

"Did I grow up according to plan?" I asked.

"I remember when I met your mother…" he started. I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. What did mom have to do with this?

"Yes?" I urged him to go on.

He sighed, "She used to be so proud of you. I used to be so proud of you!"

"So this is what this is about. You just called to tell me I'm a failure again?" I replied with my harshest tone. "And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I want to do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along."

I had to admit. I was hurt. He calls me at 4 in the morning on my birthday to talk and all he does is tell me that I'm a disappointment.

"I didn't mean it like that." He looked down ashamed.

I have to admit. When I first found out that Hades was my father I was excited. Now I see that Dionysus would make a better father.

"Eleanor… You need to understand. The way your mother described you, I thought you would be a great child. Not yourself." He replied.

"Oh, I get it! You never loved me! You just claimed me to show me off thinking I was some great hero! Now that you see me do you just sit on the sidelines and criticize me?" I was yelling now. "And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud."

I sighed in frustration. I had tried so hard to make him proud, to make him love me.

"I regret ever being born." I said.

"Be careful child. Words have powers." Father dearest warned.

I had tried so hard to make him proud of me and all I get was him trying to change me! I was done.

"Maybe if you could be more like Nico…" he stopped when he saw my intense gaze.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you!" I shouted at him.

"Please understand Eleanor…" he trailed off again.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed at him. By now I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Calm down, Elean-Ellie. You're alright." He said.

"I can't pretend that I'm alright! And you CAN'T change me!" I grabbed a purple strand of hair and brought it forward for my dad to see.

"Why can't we be like we were when you were little?" he asked.

"'Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever." I whispered the last part.

"You could be the perfect child if you just tried a little harder…" I had turned my back to the Iris Message but when he said that I spun around.

"Stop living a lie! I'm sorry! I can't be perfect!" I yelled at him, "Now it's too late and we can't go back! I'm sorry I can't be perfect!"

"Eleanor you're being unreasonable!" Hades responded. He is no longer Hades, he is Hades. "Can't you just forget about your feelings for once and actually try?"

"I try not to think about the pain I feel inside! Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore! Why am I kidding myself! You never cared!" I was saying all the things I had wanted to say over all the years.

"Eleanor, you could make me so proud. I'm telling you! You could be greater than Percy Jackson himself!" Hades exclaimed.

"And now I try hard to make it! I just want to make you proud! I'm NEVER going to be good enough for you!" I took a deep breath, "I can't stand another fight! And NOTHING is alright!"

"Why can't you be that sweet angel that I used to know? Why aren't you the same?" Hades pondered out loud.

"'Cause we lost it all! NOTHING last forever! I'm sorry I can't be perfect!" I had sarcasm seeping through my voice threaded with venom, "Now it's just too late and we can't go back! I'm sorry! I CAN'T be perfect!"

"Can we go back to the way we were before this fight? Don't let this change us." Hades tried to persuade me.

"What? And sell my soul to the devil?" I raised my voice again, "Nothing's going to change the things that you said! Nothings going to make this right again!" Hades turned to leave, "Don't turn your back! I can't _believe _that it is this hard to talk to you! But you don't understand!"

Hades' eyes drifted to my wrist that I left totally uncovered. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked down at the swift, anger cuts that dug out the word '_HATE' _on my arm.

"How could I? We lost it all, nothing lasts forever." My eyes drifted to my wrist. "I'm sorry I can't be perfect." I shrugged my shoulders like it didn't matter. "Now it's just too late and we CAN'T go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.

"We lost it all. Nothing lasts forever." I repeated.

"Ellie! No!" Hades yelled but my hand was almost threw the connection.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect." I told him while tears spilled out of eyes I cut the connection.

"It's just too late." I wrote sloppily on a note and put it next to Nico's sleeping figure.

"We can't go back." I said and ran towards the river. Sneaking out of the Hades cabin was easy since Nico slept like a bear.

I ran as fast as I could until I reached the river.

"Ellie!" someone yelled from a few meters behind me. I craned my head a bit and saw Stanley standing up on the Hephaestus porch.

I ran faster. When I reached the riverbank I ran into it.

"Ellie come out of there!" Stanley yelled catching up to me.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect!" I yelled and plunged into the current.

"Ellie!" was a strangled cry I heard from above.

I took a gulp of water and tried to drown myself. It was just too much, I may act strong and confident but inside I was hurting. I couldn't take it.

I passed out but not before I felt strong arms picking me up and soft lips being pressed against mine.

…

**On that depressing note… I want a bagel.**

**Anyways review! Por favor?**

**I need demi-gods! I can't think of any! Oh and suggest some songs and I might make them into chapters like I did this one.**

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings:**

**History:**

**Year Rounder or Not:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Scars/Piercing/Tattoos:**

**Anything Else:**

**LOOKS**

**Hair color:**

**Hair Length/Cut:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Anything I've missed:**

**CLOTHES**

**Fave outside of camp outfit:**

**Fave camp outfit:**

**Fave shoes:**

**Jewelry:**

**Make up:**

**DETAILS**

**What camper/satyr brought them to camp:**

**What monster did they run into on the way to camp:**

**Weapon:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good qualities:**

**Bad qualities:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Do you want them to fall in love with a camper or a demigod that someone has created:**

**Who is their best friend (a camper or a demigod someone has created):**

**Short description of what they are like (moods, etc.):**

**Good qualities:**

**Bad qualities:**

**Enemies:**

**Quote or motto:**

**Fave thing to do at camp:**

**Goody goody or rebel:**

**Anything else you want to add in, like something I've missed:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey well, I'm going to change this story. I'm going to restart like right after I upload this so expect it in the morning. It will still have the same characters as before but it will also have some other people so yeah. If anyone was reading this then I'm not giving up; just starting over so it is much, much better.**

**Rainbow Emo Elf, A.K.A, O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
